warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:.Feather/A Final Apology
Can I just start, with sorry? I love you guys so much, but I'm letting you all slip because of my stress-caused behaviour. I just want to let you all know that, if this is the end, I'll hang on for all of you no matter what. Leaving this wiki would be like the pain I felt when my mum and dad divorced a few months ago. I have a strong belief that my behaviour was influenced by that event. That night, my life changed. The police, I could hear them. We lost money on something my brother and I were distraught about. I was so upset, and that day, I came back and an argument started. The next day, another one. I wanted to stop, I wanted to just break free. But I thought I could end the arguments, so I stayed. The next day, everything returned to normal with the wiki, and my family. But a few days later, hell broke lose. My dad broke my leg in yet another argument. He was arrested. Again. That's when my break started. And when I came back from the hospital, I was going to tell you all what happened. But, no. I didn't. I'm not sure why, I just didn't, I didn't want to cause more stress for anyone, or myself. But, when my leg began to heal, I let it go. Now, my leg is fine, and I've completely let it go. But now you know, and now I realise I can't cause myself anymore pain, so I've told you. Then, a few months later, about a month back now, Rowan told me she was shutting the wiki down. This broke my heart entirely, and I was thinking about the wiki for days and days, worrying all the teachers. I broke my finger that day, too. I don't know if it had anything to do with the wiki, but I was thinking about the wiki when it happened, in netball. The ball was coming for my friends' face, so I shoved her away and broke my finger, the ball hitting neither of us. At that moment, when I was saving my friend from being owned by a ball, I was thinking of the wiki, and how they've helped me. And how I've shown no appreciation. Everyone crowded around me, telling me I was great. The person I shielded thanked me. And I realised I needed to thank all of you. But I never got a chance due to everything else in rl. And when I came back, I lost some of my cats, and I was annoyed that I didn't get them back. So that started drama. So here, I am here to thank you now, at the same time as apologizing. I want to thank you all for helping me on this wiki, and showing me around. And making me part of an amazing community. I will never regret joining this wiki, even through all the arguments I've had with people. Now, personal apologies: Rowan: Ok, Rowan, I am so sorry for stealing Risingspirit's name. I'm really not too sure why I stole it, I'm not particularly too keen on it tbh. I didn't intened to annoy you in any way. I didn't realise it was so special to you. I'm sorry. I regret it. Stoem: Wildpaw hasn't got her full name yet, but I used the prefix. And I regret it. I'm sorry. And Winterblaze. Silverw: I used Iriskit, and most of her description, I'm really sorry, Silverw, I really regret this and it will not happen again. And if I used any other cats' names, and broke the trust of that user, then I hope in this blog, I can make you realise that I aim to get it back. I'm sorry, all of you. May God bless every single user forever, Sincere apologies and thanks for reading, ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 20:02, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts